My Beautiful Flower
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Orihime muses about her new baby daughter during a midnight feeding and thinks how lucky she is.


**If people ever follow me from the beginning, you know about my first Ichihime multi chap fic story, Wings of Life, Mask of Death. And I have decided to split all my stories there into separate one shots. One downside of this is I lose all my wonderful reviews. Oh well.**

**So the first set of oneshots I'm uploading our my favorites, the family stories. I hope you enjoy them**

A piercing scream filled the night air. Its volume growing higher and higher by each second. They started to become so loud that it awoke two orange haired people.

"I got her." Ichigo said as he started to get out of the bed. Sleep residue still in his system. He just came back from a two hour shift at the hospital working on last minutes patients of his.

"No, go back to bed. I got her." Orihime told him as she too got off the bed, stretching her body to get rid of the kinks in her body and giving a long yawn.

"No you go back to sleep. I got Yurika."

"I think I should go instead."

"Why?"

"Because if you suddenly started to lactate, I think I be more suited for her." She said with a smile.

Ichigo thought it over for a second. 'You got it." He then fell back into the welcoming arms of the bed. His soft snores being the only sound he made.

After covering his body with a blanket and giving him a kiss on the cheek, the new mother headed off to comfort her distress daughter. While bumping into objects along the way.

Orihime finally reach the room where Yurika was sleeping, her cries hitting the healer's ear full force.

"Its alright Yuri-chan, mommies here." She cooed softly as she picked up the small creature out of her crib. The cries lowered a bit from feeling her mother's touch.

"Your just a little hungry." As she removed one of her breast from her nightgown while being careful in not dropping her. "Oh, your a LOT hungry." As she felt the rough tuck of her nipple.

She took a seat on the rocking chair that was in the nursery room and began to rock slowly to help her little flower fall asleep faster.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She whispered softy to the feeding child, her hand gently caressed the orange patches from her hair. "I bet this is the thousandth time I said it to you."

Tears of joy started to form on the now emotional mother. "Hormones are acting up again." As she started to sniff the tears away. But failing at it.

"You know, when I first found out I was pregnant, I was really scared." Her voice now serious. "Not that I didn't want you. That's far from the truth. Its just.." A sad expression on. "My parents were not what you call ideal role models. I was, I was afraid I would be a terrible mom to you." Tears coming back. This time she used her robe's sleeve to wipe them.

"But your father," Her famous sweet smile on now. 'he reassure me that it would be fine. That I be a great mother. And I believe him."

"And I know he'll be the best dad you ever going to have." Her arms hugging Yurika a bit closer. 'He do what's ever in his power to protect you. We're lucky to have him in our lives."

"And I also be there for you Yuri-chan. Even if its healing a scrape knee or scaring monsters hiding under your bed. And I support you on what ever you want to do in life. Because I love you with all my heart."

Her lips press themselves against the forehead of the now sleepy child.

After finishing her feeding and burping her, the mother laid her daughter back into the soft material of the crib. She gave her finger a kiss and press them lightly on the Yurika's lip and gave one more final 'I love you' to her before heading back to her room.

"How she's doing?" Ichigo said when he felt the bed shift a little. His back was facing her when she entered the bed.

Once she moved the blanket, Orihime laid down with her husband. "She's fine." Her body press closed to his back, the arms wrapping themselves around him.

Ichigo place one of his hand on top of hers. The thumb rubbing light circles around the knuckle. "I'm the real lucky one."

"You heard?" Slightly surprise.

"Baby monitor."

"I don't know what my life would be with out you two." He continued. "And I don't even want to think about." This is when he turned around so that they were facing each other. "I'm happy that I have you two in my life." He smiled for her."

Tears of joy started to spring up from Orihime's eyes. Which were then wiped away by her husband's hand.

'I love you.' He said

"I love you too.' She responded back.

The two press their lips together in a show cast of their love.

Another scream

"I got it this time." As he, regrettably, let go of her lips and went to his daughter's room.

Orihime laughed a bit as she watch him go. _I think we're all lucky to have each other in our lives._

**Fluffy overdosed.**

**Had to remove a line considering Ichigo is human now. For how long, who knows.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
